IG-88 Meets Thor
IG-88 Meets Thor is the twenty fifth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fourth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 965 AD, Odin, king of Asgard, wages war against Toffee and the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors and Moon Butterfly, mother of Star Butterfly, defeat Toffee and the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. In the present, Odin's son Thor prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's order, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Loki, childhood friend Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. A battle ensues until Odin and Moon Butterfly intervene to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thor's arrogance, Odin strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer Mjolnir, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it. Thor lands in New Mexico, where astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster, her assistant Darcy Lewis, mentor Dr. Erik Selvig, and The 88 Squad find him. The local populace finds Mjolnir, which S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Jane and The 88 Squad's data about the wormhole that delivered Thor to Earth. Thor, having discovered Mjolnir's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly constructed but he finds himself unable to lift it, and is captured. With Selvig and The 88 Squad's help, he is freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Jane. Loki discovers that he is actually Laufey's son, adopted by Odin after the war ended. A weary Odin falls into the deep "Odinsleep" to recover his strength. Loki, who is working for The Horde Of Darkness, seizes the throne in Odin's stead and offers Laufey and The Nostalgia Critic the chance to kill Odin and retrieve the Casket. Moon Butterfly, River Butterfly (father of Star Butterfly), Sif and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Loki's rule and finding out about his association with The Horde Of Darkness, attempt to return Thor from exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifröst—the means of traveling between worlds—to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Loki and The Horde Of Darkness send the Destroyer, a seemingly indestructible automaton controlled by The TGWTG Squad, to pursue them and kill Thor and The 88 Squad. The warriors find Thor and The 88 Squad, but the Destroyer and the Horde Of Darkness attacks and defeats them, prompting Thor to offer himself instead. Struck by the Destroyer and near death, Thor's sacrifice proves him worthy to wield Mjolnir. The hammer returns to him, restoring his powers and enabling him to defeat the Destroyer while The Horde Of Darkness escapes back to Asgard. Kissing Jane goodbye and vowing to return, he, his fellow Asgardians, and The 88 Squad leave to confront Loki and The Horde Of Darkness. In Asgard, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan with The Horde Of Darkness to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. Thor, Moon, River, and The 88 Squad arrive and fight Loki and The Horde Of Darkness before destroying the Bifröst Bridge to stop Loki's plan, stranding himself in Asgard while The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Odin awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Loki allows himself to fall when Odin rejects his pleas for approval. Thor makes amends with Odin, admitting he is not ready to be king, while The 88 Squad travels to another dimension; while on Earth, Jane and her team search for a way to open a portal to Asgard. In a mid-credit scene, The Destroyer is sent to the same prison Kane Jr. and his buddies are while they are playing poker. In a post-credits scene, Selvig has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious cube-shaped object, which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Loki prompts Selvig to agree, and he does. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *It is revealed that Mewni, Star's homeworld, is part of Asgard. SOUNDTRACK *Walk, Foo Fighters (Credits Song)